Cette erreur n'est réparable que d'une manière
by Didou367
Summary: Sasuke se rend compte que ce qu'il croyait juste ne l'est pas. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard, l'erreur est commise. Découvrant par la même occasion un secret honteux sur lui-même, il ne trouve qu'un moyen de se faire pardonner.


Personnellement, cet OS, je pense l'avoir bâclé, mais bon, comme j'ai la flemme de le reprendre et de m'attarder dessus, je le poste tel quel. Vous m'excuserez pour l'éventuel Sasuke OOC. Enfin non, vous ne m'excuserez pas, vu que l'OOC, c'est pas bien, mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause, hein ? =D

Bon, le disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Voilà, ça c'est fait. Franchement, pourquoi le préciser alors que tout le monde le sait déjà ? Sans doute par convention...

Bah... Enjoy ! (Ou pas, d'ailleurs)

* * *

Des ruines. Des cadavres. Du sang. Voilà ce qu'il restait à présent du village caché de la Feuille.

Des rues autrefois joyeusement bruyantes, aujourd'hui condamnées à un triste silence éternel. Des maisons qui se dressaient fièrement jadis, maintenant fissurées ou craquelées au mieux, réduites à l'état de tas de pierres au pire.

Il arpentait le champ de bataille, accordant un regard indifférent à chaque dépouille. Il était loin d'assister à ce genre de spectacle désolant pour la première fois. A la différence près que la dernière fois, celle qui avait marqué sa vie, ce n'était pas lui qui avait déclenché ce massacre. Massacre qui s'apparentait plus à un génocide dans le cas présent.

Accidentellement, il donna un coup de pied dans un des innombrables corps qui se retourna sur le dos. Ino.

Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, dévoilant ses parties intimes. L'intérieur de ses cuisses avait été lacéré à l'aide d'une quelconque arme tranchante, sans doute un kunai. Ses cheveux d'un blond d'argent étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, telle une aura immaculée. Antonyme de cette aura angélique, son visage était crispé par une terreur sans nom, ses yeux lapis-lazulis étaient écarquillés, exprimant une révulsion poignante.

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à poursuivre sa macabre promenade.

« Sasuke-kun ?

-Hn ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée. Le regard andrinople de celle-ci fuyait celui de Sasuke, charbonneux. Malgré cela, elle essayait, sans succès, de paraître assurée.

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? , questionna t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait impérieuse mais tremblante.

Il se tut, réfléchissant à la réponse la plus appropriée. Celle qui saurait contenter la jeune femme afin qu'elle lui accorde un peu de répit. Malheureusement, malgré ses réflexions, rien de satisfaisant ne lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?! Mais…

-Ca suffit, Karin. »

La rouquine le foudroya du regard mais s'exécuta cependant. Elle parcourut de ses orbes rubis les environs et aperçut Ino qu'elle pointa d'un doigt dédaigneux.

« Bah dis donc, la pauvre, se moqua t-elle. Elle s'est fait déchiqueter, au sens propre du terme.

-Hn.

Le ton de la rousse agaçait sérieusement l'Uchiwa. Sa manière de pointer du doigt l'un de ses anciens camarades, aussi insignifiant fût-il, était tout bonnement révoltante.

-Bah, il doit sûrement y en avoir d'autres dans le même état qu'elle, voir pire, fit-elle remarquer en souriant cruellement.

-Et ça te fait rire ?

Le visage de l'ancien sbire d'Orochimaru se décomposa au ton énervé de Sasuke. D'autant plus qu'il était rare que celui-ci perde son sang-froid.

-Non, pas du tout, rectifia t-elle en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Je fais une remarque, c'est tout.

-Hn…

-Bon, moi et les autres, on t'attend devant la porte principale. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Karin partit, à la grande indifférence du brun. Il allait enfin pouvoir continuer sa funeste promenade.

Lui-même avait participé au massacre. Lui-même avait vu des anciens compagnons d'armes passer l'arme à gauche. Lui-même en avait tués.

Oui, il avait transpercé de son épée Neji Hyûga qui s'était interposé entre lui et Hinata, sans doute afin de la protéger. Inutile puisqu'il avait tout de même fini par la décapiter.

Il avait aussi eu la peau de… Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait même plus du nom de ce pauvre type qui avait fait office de bouche-trou dans l'équipe Kakashi, ce garçon au sourire horripilant. Enfin, il avait tué Naruto. Il s'était débarrassé de cet enquiquineur une bonne fois pour toute. Quant à Sakura, il lui semblait que Karin s'en était occupée. Elle n'a eu aucune pitié et n'a fait de l'Haruno qu'une bouchée.

Soudain, d'étranges bruits parvinrent à son oreille, des bruits qu'il identifia comme étant des couinements. Curieux, Sasuke s'avança dans la direction de laquelle paraissaient venir ceux-ci. Il aperçut un énorme chien à la fourrure blanche maculée de sang, piteusement assis aux côtés d'un cadavre qui avait l'air d'être Kiba. Ce chien, c'était donc Akamaru. Il avait drôlement changé.

Celui-ci se tourna et adressa à l'Uchiwa un regard implorant qui fit soupirer ce dernier. Néanmoins, il sortit Kusanagi de son fourreau et abattit violemment la lame sur le cou du chien qui tomba sur le corps de son maître, ruisselant de sang.

« Y'a pas de quoi, murmura Sasuke en rangeant son arme. »

Il continua impassiblement son chemin. Jusqu'à arriver au bureau de l'Hokage. La dépouille de Tsunade gisait lamentablement dans une énorme flaque de son propre sang s'écoulant de son ventre. A ses côtés, Shizune, dans un état pitoyable, tout comme son maître. Ainsi que plusieurs cadavres d'ANBU, tous portant encore leurs masques malgré leur actuelle inutilité.

Konoha avait été détruit et ne s'en relèverait jamais. C'était ce que Sasuke avait souhaité. Il en avait fait son but ultime et il avait fini par l'accomplir. Konoha avait payé. Pour son frère.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

L'Uchiwa se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix rauque. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'un âge avancé à en juger son visage ridé, du moins, ce qu'il en voyait, car plus de la moitié était couverte de bandages. Seul un œil ainsi que le menton, barré d'une cicatrice en forme de croix étaient visibles.

« Danzo… , chuchota t-il. Vous n'êtes pas mort.

-Non. J'ai quitté le village dès que l'alerte a été donnée.

-Vous avez laissé Konoha à son triste destin pour sauver votre peau ?

-Pour mieux le reconstruire après, corrigea le vieil homme. Je n'attendais que ça. Mais je connais tes motivations et je me suis permis de rétablir la vérité.

-Allons bons, croyez-vous que j'ai envie d'écouter les excuses fallacieuses d'un vieux fou ? , soupira le brun d'un air suffisant. Je devrai vous tuer.

-Ne tente pas l'impossible, voyons. Je tenais juste à te dire que ce qu'Itachi a fait, il l'a fait pour protéger le village. Tu as détruit Konoha pour honorer la mémoire de ton frère mais ton acte équivaut à cracher sur sa tombe. Tu as rendu son sacrifice vain.

-Taisez-vous ! , somma Sasuke en sortant vélocement l'épée de son fourreau. »

Danzo eut un sourire mesquin avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke poussa un cri de rage et jeta son arme vers l'endroit où le chef de la Racine (n'existant même plus) se tenait quelques instants auparavant. La lame alla se planter dans le mur sous l'œil enflammé du brun.

Tremblant de colère, il se rapprocha du mur, récupéra son arme qu'il rangea et s'adossa quelques instants, puis se releva.

« Vous ne savez rien, murmura t-il d'un ton furibond. VOUS NE SAVEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol tâché de sang, agité de spasmes et haletant. Cet homme, ce monstre… De quel droit se permettait-il de… ?! De l'accuser de salir la mémoire d'Itachi ?! Comment osait-il ?! Qui était-il pour pouvoir en juger ?! Personne ! Il n'était personne ! Il ne savait rien ! Rien de rien !

_Tu as détruit le village pour honorer la mémoire de ton frère mais ton acte équivaut à cracher sur sa tombe. Tu as rendu son sacrifice vain… _

Non ! Il mentait ! Il… Il avait honoré la mémoire de son frère… Enfin, les autres… Konoha… Ils payaient tous pour la mort de son frère… Tous… Ils ne méritaient pas mieux que de mourir… Ces faux jetons… Ces lâches…

Mais alors, s'il était aussi certain d'avoir raison, d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, alors, pourquoi… Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Il essuya brutalement les traces de larmes sur ses joues blêmes et se releva, tentant de reprendre un air impassible et de stopper les tremblements de son corps. Sasuke inspira profondément, puis expira calmement, les yeux fermés. Une fois calmé, il les rouvrit et décida de prendre l'air par la fenêtre.

Il contempla de ses prunelles sombres ce qu'il restait de son village natal, celui-là même qui avait abusé de son frère, qui l'avait contraint à massacrer son propre clan dans leurs intérêts futiles. Leur mort n'était que justice.

_Ce qu'Itachi a fait, il l'a fait pour protéger le village. _

Mais pourquoi cette déclaration aberrante lui revenait-elle en tête ?! Son subconscient cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre quelque chose ?! Et si oui, quoi ? Pourquoi était-il tourmenté par les paroles inconscientes de cet imbécile ? Que ce foutu discours sorte de ses esprits, qu'il arrête de le martyriser !

_Itachi… Protéger le village… Cracher sur sa tombe… Sacrifice vain…_

« STOP ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! »

Il abattit violemment son poing contre le mur le plus proche qui se fissura à peine sous l'impact. Les traits fins de l'Uchiwa se tordirent de douleur, rendant son visage habituellement si agréable au regard presqu'écœurant de par cette souffrance mêlée à une ire sans nom. Il secoua sa main endolorie dans l'espoir vain de calmer les élancements. De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur le rythme de sa respiration afin de récupérer un semblant de sang-froid.

_Détruit Konoha… Honorer la mémoire de ton frère… Vain…_

Il serra rageusement les poings mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés, se centrant uniquement sur le rythme de sa respiration. Le rythme de sa respiration et rien d'autre.

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu…_

Une larme roula sur sa joue blafarde. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Des tas d'autres. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol dur et glacial. Ses mains, tremblantes, s'y posent. Les gouttes coulent jusqu'à son menton, pour terminer leur course sur le carrelage dans un bruit cristallin, tel un verre se cassant. Telle son âme se brisant. Il… Il avait…

« Merde… Merde… Merde ! »

Sasuke releva inopinément la tête qu'il avait jusqu'ici baissée, fusillant le plafond avec un courroux dirigé contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Ses pleurs redoublèrent en intensité, les spasmes qui agitaient son corps se firent plus violents, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

« Putain… Comment… Comment… j'ai pu… être aussi con ? , gémit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par ses plaintes. Merde… Il… Il avait raison… Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas honoré ta mémoire… Je… Je suis désolé… Itachi… Désolé… »

Il mit une main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il avait si mal. Là, au cœur. On lui enfonçait un poignard, le lui retirait, puis l'enfonçait de nouveau, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Mais jamais cette douleur ne l'achèverait, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Itachi… Toute sa vie, il l'avait poursuivi. Il n'avait eu de cesse de suivre la moindre piste qui pouvait le mener à lui, mais la plus brouillée, la plus complexe à suivre. Il n'avait toujours pensé qu'à lui. Il n'y avait que pour lui que son rythme cardiaque accélérait. Jadis, il le haïssait, aujourd'hui, il l'aimait. Toute sa vie avait été selon les faits et gestes de son frère. Sa vie se résumait à lui. Sa vie était lui. Lui pour qui il avait tout fait, dans le but de le retrouver, de le tuer, de le venger. Il l'avait exécré, il l'avait maudit, il avait prié pour son trépas. Quand il l'avait obtenu, il avait pleuré, il avait regretté, il avait réappris à l'aimer. Et puis, une fois de plus, il avait exécré, il avait maudit, il avait prié pour son anéantissement. Konoha. Il y était arrivé, et maintenant, il pleurait, il regrettait, il réapprenait à l'aimer, son frère. Il exécrait, il maudissait. Lui-même.

Réappris à aimer, disait-il… Mais finalement, cet homme qu'il avait été supposé haïr, qui était sa vie, ne l'avait-il pas aimé depuis le début ?

_Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. _

« Et parfois, notre pied dépasse depuis toujours la limite dans laquelle on croit être sans que l'on s'en rende compte, chuchota d'un ton chevrotant Sasuke, se souvenant avec nostalgie de ce que disait souvent sa défunte mère. »

L'Uchiwa n'y avait jamais cru. Comment quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait en lui-même ? Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il venait de se prouver le contraire. De la manière la plus écœurante qui soit. Il aimait un homme. Il aimait son frère. Celui qu'il avait tué.

Il eut un haut-le-cœur et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il… ?

Exténué, il se laissa tomber au sol, respirant par saccades et pleurant comme s'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le brun se sentait si faible, si vulnérable. Si… Abject. Il n'avait tout simplement ni la force ni l'envie de se relever. Il n'avait pas réussi à honorer la mémoire d'Itachi comme il le fallait, il ne faisait que la salir davantage, il se découvrait pour lui des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que d'infects. Innommables. Contre-natures.

Il passa une main tremblotante sur ses joues humides, effaça les sillons de ces preuves accablantes de son horripilante faiblesse et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes qui obstruaient sa vue. Quoiqu'il ait pu les laisser, vu que la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était le cadavre de Shizune. Une vision fort joyeuse, en somme. Cela lui rappelait sans cesse l'horrible faute qu'il venait de commettre, croyant pourtant bien faire. Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée. Pour l'honneur d'Itachi, qu'il disait…

Soudain, sa main, comme tout son corps, arrêta de trembler. Sasuke savait quoi faire, enfin, il allait réellement honorer la mémoire de son frère. Réparer ses erreurs.

Chancelant, il se releva. Il balaya de son regard charbonneux la salle. S'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Contempla piteusement ce qu'il restait de son village natal. Celui qu'Itachi avait protégé au prix de sa vie. Celui qu'il avait réduit à néant pour le venger.

« Celui pour lequel je vais payer de ma vie, murmura l'Uchiwa en sortant Kusanagi de son fourreau d'une main ferme. »

Il fixa la lame quelques instants, ses prunelles onyx impassibles se reflétant sur le métal froid. Froid. A son image. En effet, s'il devait se définir comme un objet, ce serait sans hésitation une lame. Froide, tranchante, commentant des dégâts pour la plupart irréparables. Lui.

Il raffermit sa prise sur l'arme, inspire profondément, puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'achever un ennemi, se la planta sèchement dans le ventre. Il s'effondra au sol, une flaque de ce liquide pourpre, symbole de vie, se formant. Celle qu'il s'ôtait en ce moment-même. La douleur atroce qu'il ressentait vint crisper ses traits d'Adonis.

Enfonçant davantage la lame, une quinte de toux le prit, du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Les quelques gouttes cinabres perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres tranchaient magnifiquement avec son teint blême.

Autour de lui, tout s'assombrissait. Toute sensation avait déserté son corps, dont la souffrance infligée par Kusanagi. Ses paupières étaient devenues lourdes, il ne pouvait plus les tenir ouvertes. Son souffle devenait court, presque inexistant.

« Désolé… Itachi, chuchota t-il en un dernier souffle, crachant sa dernière gerbe de sang. »

* * *

Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de répétitions de "il", mais bon, tant pis, la flemme de corriger. Et la trame est peut-être trop rapide... Quand je disais que cet OS était bâclé. Ne vous gênez pas pour me le faire remarquer, surtout ^^.


End file.
